1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly with a transition board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan patent issue number 545736 discloses a connector assembly with two mating sub-connectors unitarily stacked from top to bottom to mate with two plug connectors. A slot is provided between the two sub-connectors to be inserted by a printed circuit board. A plurality of terminals are retained in the sub-connectors and have resilient pressing legs extending beyond the rear face of the connector assembly to abut against conductive pads on the printed circuit board.
In other printed circuit boards with different conductive pads, different stacked type of the sub-connectors are needed to meet the conductive pads of the printed circuit board.